Catopesra (Dragon Ball Series)
Catopesra (カトペスラ Katopesura) is a warrior from Universe 3 and a member of Team Universe 3. In the manga, he is known as the Envoy of Justice from Universe 3. He is a policeman that protects his universe. Appearance Katopesla is a modified humanoid warrior wearing a blue and white suit that has a visor helmet and he has a large P on his chest. He wears yellow gloves, yellow boots and he has a beltbuckle which glows and enables him to change to different modes. Without his helmet he is shown to have blue skin, whitish yellow hair, blue eyes, and a broad face. Personality Katopesla seems to be calculative and fairly strategic, as shown when he, along with Viara, created and executed a somewhat elaborate plan to ambush Jiren. He seems to have a strong sense of justice, similar to the Pride Troopers from Universe 11 as he wanted to fight and defeat Frieza several times, despite how easily Frieza defeated him during their earlier encounter, but he only wanted to fight him in his Whirlwind Speed Mode. This shows that he knew his regular mode was weaker than Frieza. He also seems to be very courageous, as shown when he confronted Frieza when he was rampaging through the arena and shooting ki blasts everywhere, which made Dispo to lose will to fight. He seems to be merciless and cold at times, as shown when he told Android 17 that there is no mercy in war, who was asking him why he would hit a girl. He appears to be very boastful, energetically explaining what each of his suit's modes can do and believes that he is unbeatable in his "Ultimate" mode. He is shown to get flustered whenever someone interrupts his explanations. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga In the anime, Katopesla appeared on Mule's planet hidden in the shadows, and was then seen alongside his team at the Tournament of Power. When the tournament began, he fought Hopp, and was later blasted away by Frieza. In the manga, Katopesla clashed with Nink near the edge of the arena, however the two of them were intercepted by Vegeta, who threw them both over the edge, eliminating them. In the anime, during the struggle between Jiren, and Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, Katopesla was seen clashing with Pirina of Universe 6, while standing next to Viara, who was fighting Saonel. Later on in the Tournament, Katopesla was seen squaring off with Cabba, but Cabba lost Katopesla in the dust. When the tournament was halfway over, and after Jiren had defeated Hit, Katopesla and Viara plotted to ambush Jiren while he was in mediation. As a distraction to lure Top and Dispo away from Jiren, Viara challenged the two Pride Troopers to a fight. While the two of them were rushing at Viara, he yelled at Katopesla to go attack Jiren, as now was his chance since he was unguarded, and deep in mediation. Surprised, Toppo and Dyspo immediately stopped their rushing assault and looked behind them, as Katopesla went in and attempted to attack Jiren. Katopesla was not powerful enough to break through the protective shield Jiren had projected on himself, however, immediately repelling him. Katopesla and Viara were then confronted by Toppo and Dyspo, where the former told Katopesla why he could not harm Jiren. While Katopesla was fighting Zarbuto, they were blown away by Super Saiyan 2 Goku and Caulifla's battle when their ki blasts combine and fists colliding, creating a massive shockwave. While Frieza was rampaging through the arena, Katopesla confronted him, and introduced himself as a policeman of Universe 3. He then started to switch modes to challenge Frieza, but he was knocked away by Goku's fight with Kaleand Caulifla when they came crashing towards him. Katopesla flew in the air, landing on his hands, then jumping on his feet, easily recovering. Not long after, he approached Frieza again, this time successfully activating his Whirlwind Speed Mode, which turned him red. He challenged Frieza to catch him, as his speed became 300 times faster, and disappeared, not knowing that Frieza had chose to ignore him so he could watch the fight between Goku, Caulifla, and Kale. Katopesla confronted Android 18, introduced himself, and posed. He saw 18 had an injury on her leg from a previous explosion. Android 18 then takes a fighting stance and urges him to bring it on, but the android is shocked when Katopesla immediately appears behind her, stating that he is indeed fast. Katopesla went in for the attack, and was about to punch her in the face, however, Android 17stepped in and caught his fist with his hand, surprising Katopesla, as 17 wasn't in sight before. The male android then punched Katopesla while he had him in his grasp. While Katoplesa was on the ground 17 shot a ki blast directly at his body and sent him flying away. Later, he finds Vegeta, and tells him his luck is over. He then changes to his Raging Battle Mode, and starts to punch him repeatedly. Vegeta was merely allowing him to hit him, as he was trying to obtain Ultra Instinct. Katopesla then said his next attack would finish Vegeta, and sent a punch at Vegeta. The Saiyan caught the punch, then sent Katopesla flying as he got tired of Katopesla's onslaught. After Universes 2 and 6 were erased, Katopesla once again approached Vegeta, who responded to this by saying he's in a bad mood. Katopesla exchanged blows with Vegeta but was sent him flying and then proceeded to transform into his Ultimate Mode and told Vegeta that his speed and power were 300x in this mode. Vegeta attacked him while he was distracted and talking. Katopesla responded to this action by saying it's unfair that Vegeta attacked him mid sentence. Vegeta responded to this by saying that he does not want to listen to Katopesla's bragging. Katopesla then began to attack Vegeta, forcing him to transform into his Super Saiyan form. Katopesla and Super Saiyan Vegeta then started to rapidly attack each other. Eventually Katopesla jumped back and launched Katopesla The Final Mission while Vegeta responded by firing his Final Flash. Their blasts collided, and struggled, but Vegeta's Final Flash won, sending Katopesla flying. Right before he was going to fall off the arena, he caught himself, and balanced himself. However, he was then unexpectedly hit off the arena by the invisible warrior of Universe 4, Gamisaras. He was officially eliminated, and sent to Universe's bench. He took off his helmet and was asked by Mule what had happened. He replied by saying he does not know what happened, and it was like someone pushed his feet from under him. After Anilaza is defeated, Katopesla is erased alongside all of Universe 3. Katopesla is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Other Dragon Ball stories Dragon Ball Heroes Universal Conflict Saga Catopesra is brainwashed by Paparoni and sent along with Anilaza to attack their enemies. Ribrianne appears and transforms into Super Ribrianne to fight the duo, vowing to save Catopesra of his brainwashing. Voice Actors * Japanese: Yūsei Oda * Funimation dub: Garret Storms * Polish dub: Paweł Ciołkosz * Latin American Spanish dub: Ricardo Méndez * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Raul Rosa * Italian dub: Ruggero Andreozzi Trivia * Catopesra's name comes from the Italian word pescatora. * He appears to be an homage to the Kamen Rider franchise. In particular, his status as a heroic cyborg and his belt's design seem to be explicit references to the original Kamen Rider, while his ability to change forms is a trait common to the Riders from the franchise's televised run in the Heisei-era (2000-2019). ** His design also bears similarities to the heroes of Tatsunoko Productions, his costume resembling Hurricane Polimar in specific. * Catopesra plays a much bigger role in the anime than in the manga. In the anime Catopesra is frequently seen during the Tournament of Power, and ends up as the 62 competitor to get eliminated, getting eliminated by Gamisaras in the second half of the tournament. In the manga he's the fifth competitor eliminated, being eliminated by Vegeta. * In Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission, Catopesra's name is erroneously given as Katopesia. Gallery Catopesra/GalleryCategory:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes